Why?
by PrincessCandyLover
Summary: Natalie Kabra has everything! She has money, the perfect smile, and did I forget to mention DAN CAHILL!
1. Chapter 1

Natalie Kabra has everything! She has the money, the smile, the Lucian sneakiness, and Daniel Cahill.

It's me Reagan Holt, from the Tomas branch, wanna know a secret I may have a crush on Dan. But of course standing next to him was his beloved girlfriend Natalie. NOBODY know I like him and hopeful no one will or we'll be having some problems.

Dan will forever be my crush you know a I-Love-You-But-I-Don't-know-If-You-Like-Me-back type of crush. But one question. Why is he with Her and not ME? Why?


	2. Sorry

**Okay so I was supposes to update like two days ago but I couuldn't. Mainly because I got a Nexus 7 (:D) and I have been OBSESSED with Temple Run. Also because I have to read over the vacation and I still have some catching up to do but ANYWAY here is a new chapter.**

Madison and I were walking down the street like any other day to school. Madison was scaring all the kids that we walked by, our favorite game to play to and from school. The only difference was that **I WASN'T DOING IT**.

"What is wrong with you?!" she asked "We're playing your FAVORITE game and you don't want to join in!" I was kind of bummed because of the whole Dan and Natalie situation, but I wasn't going to tell Madison THAT. So I did what any Cahill in their right mind would do. Lie. If you thought I'd tell her the truth you were NUTS.

"I'm just thinking about the math test today Madison, that's all."

"THERE IS A TEST TODAY! Oh well, I already am going to summer school." Ha who said "Lying doesn't pay off" , it totally does.

_5 minutes later..._

I was walking down the hall to my 1st period class: Science, yaaaaaa (not). When I saw Dan AND Natalie walking down the hall HOLDING hands. I had to use ALL my Tomas strength to not cry and boy was it hard. _Tomas don't cry. Tomas don't cry. Tomas don't cry. _And I rushed into class, I would rather be here than there.

I left school that day heart-broken, but I wasn't going to let them make a fool of me. Nope, I was going to avenge my love for him Operation: Make Dan mine was being set into motion. The first part was to tell Madison about my crush, this was gonna take a while.

**Sorry if this was short, I'm seriously lazy right now, but I HAD to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Sorry for taking long to update, I have just been avoiding it, and I have a bunch of time but I NEVER write anyway, onto the next chapter. Oh, one last thing I never did a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues and I unfortunately never will T-T.**

* * *

I knocked on Madison's door getting enough courage to tell her. "Come in." Madison was currently lifting weights and didn't seem like she wanted to be disturbed but I **HAD** to do this.

**"**So Madison, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Uh, you need to lift heavier weights if you want to get anywhere" I was so close to actually walking away and forgetting my plan, but of course I turned around. "Okay, that's not it, see I kinda sorta like someone who is kinda sorta dating someone.

"Okay who are these kinda sorta people?

"I like Dan and he is dating Natalie" I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

I took in a deep breath and said it, "IlikeDanandheisdatingNatalie ." It took her a few seconds to finally understand.

"Oh, you like Dan but he is dating Natalie, why did you tell me."

"I made a plan to win Dan over out of Natalie's clutches forever". As she grinned mischievously just like the Grinch.

"Okay, yeah I can't help you."

"WHAT! Why?"

"I have reasons."

"What reasons are so important?"

"I can't tell you, you would kill me"

"TELL ME!" I yelled at her. Next thing I know she had turned around and was running out the door and into the yard. I chased her down and I got really close to catching up to her. So I pounced onto her and tackled her.

"Tell me what reasons are so important that you can't tell me", she struggled under my grip, "Tell me or else I won't let go."

"I LIKE DAN TOO OKAY!"I was shocked MY sister liked the guy I liked TOO.I was outraged ,furious ,BETRAYED!

"You like Dan TOO?!"


	4. I don't get it

I don't get why when I feel like I type a lot its sooooo short and small. Can somebody explain this?!


End file.
